


Wyliczanka do śmierci

by Jamie_Musse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, i to nie takie dla dzieci, kiedyś publikowane na forum, wersja poprawiona, wyliczanki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Musse/pseuds/Jamie_Musse
Summary: Pałka... zapałka... dwa... kije... kto... się... nie schowa... ten... zginie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Czujcie się ostrzeżeni:  
> tere, fere, kuku, kanon znalazł się na bruku
> 
> A tak po za tym, ten tekst jest dość... sama do końca nie potrafię go określić. Mam co do niego mieszane uczucia chociaż bardzo go lubię :).

 

**_Wyliczanka do śmierci_ **

****

_Wpadła... bomba... do... piwnicy... i wybiła... pół... ulicy!_

Z magazynu nie zostaje nic prócz żarzących się szczątków błyszczących w światłach radiowozów.

\- Agencie Monkey D.

Przed Luffy'm pojawia się tęgi gliniarz z kozią bródką i wyciąga w jego stronę dłoń. Agent odwzajemnia gest i pyta rzeczowym tonem:

\- Po co mnie wezwaliście?

\- Znaleźliśmy ciało. Według patologa przyczyną śmierci był cios tępym narzędziem w głowę – odpowiada mężczyzna i wskazuje ruchem głowy na pozostałości po magazynie. Obaj kierują się w ich stronę.

\- Przecież macie w mieście wydział zabójstw, całkiem niezły zresztą. - Luffy mija fragmenty blachy zakładając rękawiczki. Obchodzą dookoła usypany z gruzów kopiec, kilka mniejszych kawałków betonu osuwa się mu pod stopy kiedy prowadzony przez funkcjonariusza wspina się po gruzowisku.

\- Myślę, że to pana zainteresuje. Mamy powody sądzić, że znał pan ofiarę.

Przechodzą jeszcze kilka metrów, a potem za powbijanymi w ziemię prętami, które pewnie stanowiły szkielet nieszczęsnego magazynu widzi Choppera w asyście Robin. Mężczyzna pochyla się nad czymś co wygląda jak ciało i ogląda je dokładnie, a jego asystentka fotografuje zwęglone zwłoki.

\- Dlaczego sądzicie, że powinienem zająć się tą sprawą? Doskonale wiecie, że nie powinienem tu być. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak cała misja będzie mogła iść się paść – mówi Luffy, gdy patolog kończy pokazywać mu wgniecenie w czaszce i liczne rany wskazujące na to, że ofiara była torturowana przed śmiercią.

\- Proszę spojrzeć. - Robin patrzy na niego znad okularów, gdy pokazuje mu zakurzoną odznakę. Odznaczenie jest zakurzone i niesamowicie ciąży mu w dłoni.

\- Macie pewność? - Luffy czuje jak coś ściska mu gardło i ma ochotę wziąć swój pistolet i zastrzelić się tu i teraz, kiedy kobieta kiwa głową.

Zamiast tego sięga po telefon i wybiera drugi numer z listy szybkiego wybierania – kręci mu się w głowie, gdy myśli o tym, że pierwszy już nigdy nie będzie mu potrzebny.

\- Sanji, znaleźliśmy go. - Przełyka głośno ślinę i ma wrażenie, że odznaka w jego dłoni pali go, kiedy ściska ją desperacko słysząc głos po drugiej stronie.

_Pałka... zapałka... dwa... kije... kto... się... nie schowa... ten... zginie!_

Sanji usiadł na wiklinowym fotelu opierając łokcie na kolanach. Ulica przed nim była cicha i tylko latarnie po obu stronach jezdni paliły się mdłym żółtym światłem.

Zaciągnął się papierosem i strącił popiół do popielniczki pełnej niedopałków. Dym z papierosa unosił się ciemną szarą wstążką, a ten wydychany tworzył wokół cienką zasłonę.

Kiedy odpalił kolejnego papierosa poczuł wibrację na udzie. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i  odebrał połączenie. Przez chwilę słuchał swojego rozmówcy, by w końcu przerwać mu z cichym westchnieniem:

\- Tak, tak, zaraz będę. Dzwoniłeś już do Glona?

\- _Zgarnij go po drodze –_ odpowiedział mu głos szefa.

\- Z tego co wiem to nie jestem jego niańką...

\- _Sanji, wiesz, że na was polują, a ten idiota jak na złość i tak przychodzi na posterunek piechotą..._

_-_ Dobra, dobra. Zgarnę go i zaraz będziemy.

Usłyszał tylko ciche parsknięcie, z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić jak komendant kiwa głową z niedowierzaniem i ledwo powstrzymuje się wygłoszenia kolejnej tyrady pod tytułem „trochę szacunku dla przełożonych”.

_\- Widzę was za chwilę na komendzie. -_ Nim zdążył się odezwać usłyszał sygnał świadczący o tym, że rozmówca ma w głębokim poważaniu jego odpowiedź.

Zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i ruszył w stronę samochodu, gdy czarny SUV wyjechał zza rogu z piskiem opon. Przyciemniana szyba opadła ukazując ciemną postać pasażera.

Ostrzał zaczął się nagle. Kule wystrzelane z broni automatycznej wbijały się w stojące wozy i rosnący przy ulicy stary dąb. Sanji opadł na glebę i przeturlał się w stronę samochodu. Wyciągnął pistolet zza paska i wychylił się nieco zza wozu. Oddał kilka strzałów w kierunku odjeżdżającego pojazdu bez tablic, ale ten zaraz zniknął za zakrętem.

Próbując złapać oddech wstał rozglądając się gorączkowo wokół jakby zaraz miał zostać jeszcze raz zaatakowany.

Wziął głębszy wdech i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Wszedł w ostatnio wykonywane połączenia i przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

Kiedy po raz trzeci odpowiedziała mu automatyczna sekretarka przeklął głośno i schował urządzenie bojąc się, że zaraz z wściekłości może roztrzaskać je o krawężnik.

Wyjął kluczyki i otworzył drzwi po stronie kierowcy.

Zupełnie ignorując niepokój i dwie dziury w przedniej szybie samochodu odpalił silnik.

_Raz... dwa... trzy... dzisiaj... umrzesz... ty!_

 

Kiedy wróciła mu świadomość miał wrażenie jakby ktoś od środka uderzał kijem bejsbolowym w jego czaszkę. Zaraz potem zdał sobie sprawę, że ocieka zimną wodą. Potrząsnął głową próbując strząsnąć z siebie jej jak najwięcej. Spróbował przetrzeć dłonią twarz, ale coś mu to uniemożliwiało. Zmrużył oczy próbując chociaż trochę wyostrzyć wzrok i w ciągu kilku sekund spadła ma niego świadomość.

_Pierwsza sekunda._ Wyszedł do pracy. Samochód bez tablic. Ostrzał na środku zatłoczonej ulicy. Panika, panika, panika... krzyki... i nastoletnia dziewczyna ze słuchawkami na uszach nieświadoma zamieszania wokół i lufa broni skierowana w jej stronę. Brakowało mu tylko sekundy i udałoby mu się wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Kula drasnęła jego ramię, ale to wystarczyło by strzał zamroczył go na tyle by jeden z napastników odważył się wyjść i odciągnąć go. Pamiętał jeszcze jak ubrana w rękawiczkę dłoń szarpnęła go za ramię, a potem stracił przytomność.

_Druga sekunda._ Był związany. I wisiał na cholernym haku ledwo dotykając palcami posadzki. Jego nagie ramiona zaczynały powoli się trząść, nie tylko z zimna, ale i wysiłku.

_Trzecia sekunda._ Sanji. Mimo ciągłego łupania w czaszce uniósł głowę i panicznie rozejrzał się po niemal pustym pomieszczeniu. Coś przez chwilę ścisnęło go za gardło.

_Czwarta sekunda._ Ulga byłaby go zwaliła go z nóg gdyby nie to, że wisiał na haku.

_Piąta sekunda._ Nie był w pomieszczeniu sam. W cieniu przy ledwo trzymających się na zawiasach drzwi stali - sądząc po posturze - zamaskowani kobieta i mężczyzna. Oboje byli uzbrojeni, widział wystające im zza pasków rękojeści pistoletów.

Zrobili kilka kroków, głuche odgłosy rozeszły się echem po pustym magazynie i dwójka napastników stanęła przed nim. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach coś co w przytłumionym świetle wpadającym przez wysoko zawieszone okna przypominało łom, a kobieta od niechcenia pocierała o siebie dwa noże.

–A teraz panie Rorona, nim przejdziemy do zabawy chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć pewnej ważnej rzeczy. - Maska mężczyzny poruszyła się i Zoro był niemal pewien, że jego porywacz uśmiecha się złośliwie.

Policjant szarpnął rękoma sprawdzając jak mocno jest unieruchomiony. Łańcuch zatrzeszczał protestując, ale więzy nie poluzowały się nawet odrobinę. Zoro przeklął szpetnie.

\- Czego chcecie?

\- Wiemy, że w Organizacji jest kret.

\- Tak? - Zoro naprawdę starał się brzmieć na zdziwionego, ale głos mimo wszystko drgnął mu niespokojnie. Nagle wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. _Młody, ty idioto, w coś ty się znowu wpakował?._ Ten brak kontaktu przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, to _ściśle tajne zadanie_ i _nie powinienem wam tego mówić, ale dobieramy się do tyłka jednej z największych organizacji w kraju._ Kurwa, gdyby wiedział, że pracują nad tą samą sprawą – tylko mają różne metody – to wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej.

To, że komendant sugerował im zostawić tę sprawę, gdy tylko okazało się, że w sprawę zabójstwa prostytutki jest zamieszana _ta_ organizacja też nagle nabrało sensu.

Potężne kopnięcie w żołądek odcięło mu na chwilę dopływ powietrza i sprawiło, że do oczu nabiegły mu łzy.

\- Tak, panie Roronoa. I jestem pewna, że pan wie, kto nim jest.

Kiedy kobieta podeszła poczuł od niej woń słodkich i pewnie piekielnie drogich perfum, widział w półmroku jak niemal czułym gestem głaszcze palcem ostrze jednego z noży i przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie.

 

_Plecy Luffy'ego uderzyły o pień starego drzewa. Chłopiec w bezsilności zacisnął dłonie w pięści, kiedy trzech starszych chłopców stanęło nad nim śmiejąc się złośliwie._

_\- Było za nami leźć, mały? - zapytał jeden z napastników dzierżąc w dłoni długi, solidnie wyglądający kij. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w dziwnym grymasie przez co wyglądem przypominał kota, któremu udało się zagonić mysz w pułapkę z której nie ma ucieczki._

_\- A wy może znaleźlibyście sobie do walki kogoś równego sobie, co matoły?_

_Luffy uniósł załzawione oczy akurat w momencie, kiedy jeden z jego niedoszłych oprawców zbierał się z chodnika, a drugi starał mu się w tym pomóc. Trzeci natomiast, ten z kijem, stał naprzeciwko dwóch chłopców._

_Chłopców z zakasanymi rękawami i dłońmi gotowymi do walki._

_Napastnik rzucił się na nich wywijając kijem jak szablą. Jeden z jego wybawców, blondyn z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy wykonał unik. Kiedy tylko znalazł się za napastnikiem kopnął go w zgięcie kolan, tak, że nieszczęśnik poleciał prosto na wyciągniętą pięść drugiego chłopca._

_\- To nie fair, was jest dwóch..._

_Chłopak wycofał pięść i atakujący padł jak długi na betonie. Przeszedł obojętnie obok skomlącego napastnika i podszedł do skulnego pod drzewem Luffy'ego._

_\- Hej, mały, nic ci nie jest?_

_Luffy pokręcił przecząco głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech._

_\- Byliście niesamowici!_

_Jego wybawca uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podał mu rękę pomagając wstać._

_\- Dzięki, to nic takiego. Tym idiotom już od dawna się należało._

_Luffy pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową._

_\- Tak, przy okazji mały, ja jestem Zoro, a ten głupek za mną... Au!_

_\- Widzisz, glonie, już nie jestem za tobą..._

_\- No właśnie, mały, a ten głupek obok mnie to Sanji._

_\- Kiedy?_

_\- Za trzy dni. Ojciec właśnie załatwia firmę przewozową._

_\- Na pewno nie możecie trochę tego opóźnić? Za tydzień są twoje szesnaste urodziny młody, mieliśmy zamiar, razem z tym kretynem konkretnie cię upić i zmusić do zrobienia czegoś głupiego._

_\- Próbowałem. Ojcu się chyba wydaje, że baza nie wytrzyma kolejnego dnia jego nieobecności... w końcu to nie tak, że szykujemy się na wojnę, czy coś..._

_\- Ta. No dobra, szykuj się młody, za dwie godziny widzimy się u ciebie. Twojego ojca nie będzie w domu?_

_\- Nie. Będzie dopiero jutro wieczorem._

_\- Super. W takim razie dzisiaj obchodzisz nieoficjalnie swoje szesnaste urodziny._

_\- Od dzisiaj nad tą sprawą będziecie pracować z agentem łącznikowym._

_Zoro zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, a Sanji pociągnął konkretny łyk kawy. Komendant zmierzył ich uważnym spojrzeniem i wycofał się do swojego gabinetu._

_\- Dobra, nie będę tutaj czekał, aż wielmożna diva od federalnych się pojawi. Idę zapalić. - Sanji podniósł się z krzesła i skierował się do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz, na którego końcu znajdowała się winda._

_\- Czekaj, pójdę z tobą. Mam wrażenie, że od tej sprawy będę chciał wrócić do tego świństwa._

_Zoro zrównał swoje kroki z Sanji'm, ale nim udało im się opuścić pomieszczenie zderzyli się z kimś w przejściu._

_\- Prze... nie myślałem, że tak szybko na was wpadnę chłopaki!_

_Głos należał do młodego, dwudziestoparoletniego mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się do nich szeroko._

_Zaraz._

_Zoro znał ten głos, może kiedyś był nieco wyższy, ale mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby._

_I właśnie teraz ta osoba, mając za nic, że znajdują się pomieszczeniu pełnym mundurowych, że takie zachowanie nie przystaje poważnym, odpowiedzialnym stróżom prawa, zamknął jego i Sanji'ego w niedźwiedzim uścisku._

_Luffy podczas akcji zmieniał się nie do poznania._

_I nie chodziło tylko o to, że z jego twarzy znikał ten charakterystyczny uśmiech, czy też o diabelną skuteczność i niemal nieludzką celność._

_Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Luffy uchylając się po raz kolejny przed pociskiem i nurkując za kolejnym samochodem by zaraz pojawić się za następnym wyglądał jak zwierzę gotowe do ataku._

_Cholernie niebezpieczne zwierzę, atakujące po to by zabić, pomyślał Zoro przeładowując swój pistolet. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale w tej sytuacji jedynym co mógł zrobić to cieszyć się, że mają Luffy'ego po swojej stronie._

_Usłyszał za sobą ciche przekleństwo, to Sanji upadł tuż obok niego o włos unikając serii z automatu. Rzucił na niego okiem, ale na szczęście jego partner był w jednym kawałku więc kiwnął głową wskazując na stojący kilka metrów za ich pozycją metalowy kontener z którego wysypywały się worki pełne śmieci._

_\- Nasi obstawili ulice. Mamy już prawie wszystkich. Został nam tylko ten czubek. - Sanji uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko, jak za dawnych lat, a Zoro kiwnął głową. Blondyn sprawdził magazynek i machnął dłonią na wcześniej wskazany kontener._

_Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Szef gangu, którego osaczyli i pozbawili pomocników zaczął strzelać na oślep. Kule odbijały się od murowanych ścian, zbijały okna i wbijały się w pnie pojedynczych drzew rosnących przy drodze. Sanji znalazł się za kontenerem dosłownie na sekundy przed tym jak zaczął się ten desperacki atak. Obaj rozejrzeli się na tyle by nie wystawiać się niebezpiecznie na widok, ale nigdzie nie mogli dostrzec pracującego z nimi agenta federalnego. Sekundę, może dwie później usłyszeli głośny, żałosny jęk i ostrzał ustał._

_\- Czysto!_

_Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia słysząc znajomy, zachrypnięty głos i wciąż z odbezpieczoną bronią opuścili swoją kryjówkę. Skierowali się prosto na środek skrzyżowania na którym stał Luffy z bronią wymierzoną do klęczącego na ziemi i przytulającego swoją rękę, mężczyzny._

_Luffy spojrzał na nich błyszczącymi oczyma nie puszczając broni nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna został skuty. Rękaw jego kraciastej koszuli był czerwony od krwi i mimo jęków jakie wydawał policjanci nie mieli zamiaru się nad nim litować._

_\- Wyluzuj młody. Możesz już..._

_W tym właśnie momencie Luffy uniósł broń i wymierzył w ich stronę. Pocisk przeleciał między nimi. Obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się do tyłu słysząc w połowie urwany krzyk i dźwięk jaki wydaje tylko upadające ciało._

_\- Myślałem, że już się nie pojawi. Nie spodziewałem się, że skubaniec będzie chciał zaatakować od tyłu – powiedział Luffy podchodząc do nich. - Nie myślałem, że masz aż tak fanatycznych pomocników – zwrócił się w stronę trzymanego przez Sanji'ego więźnia._

_\- Taa... nikt się tego nie spodziewał. - Zoro jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę nie mógł się otrząsnąć z szoku. Podobnie zresztą było z jego partnerem, który przez dobą chwilę wpatrywał się w leżące przed sobą zwłoki._

_\- Wyluzujcie chłopaki. W razie czego... zawsze was osłaniam._

_Z tymi słowami oczy Luffy'ego straciły morderczy błysk, który pojawiał się zawsze na kilka chwil przed większą akcją, a na jego twarzy pojawił się typowy dla niego uśmiech._

 

_Na wysokiej górze, rosło drzewo duże, na tym drzewie gruba lina – czy ktoś nas powstrzyma?_

 

Sanji opadł na wysłużoną kanapę i rzucił telefon na stolik.

\- Powinieneś go wyłączyć. – Nami usiadła na fotelu obok i spojrzała na kolegę krytycznie. - Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że może być na podsłuchu, prawda?

\- Niech spróbują tylko się tutaj pojawić, gnoje jedne, to skopię ich na kwaśne jabłko – warknął Sanji wbijając groźny wzrok w telefon.

\- Rozumiem, że się denerwujesz, ale Zoro sobie poradzi.

\- Wybacz Nami, ale kompletnie nic nie rozumiesz.

\- Słucham?

\- Mówię, że kompletnie nic nie rozumiesz. Ta sytuacja jest zupełnie inna.

\- Przecież już nie raz na was polowali. Co tym razem jest inaczej?

\- Tym razem ten kretyn jest sam.

Ciszę po ostatnich słowach Sanji'ego przerwały dwie rozdzwonione komórki.

\- To szef.- Nami uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wyszła z małego salonu kierując się do kuchni.

Sanji kiwnął głową i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- _Sanji, znaleźliśmy go._

_-_ Nareszcie. Gdzie się podziewał ten idiota? Tylko nie mów mi, że szlajał się po mieście- skopię go za to. Mówiłem ci, że nie potrzebnie panikujesz. Minęło zaledwie...

\- _Sanji._

_-_ Co?

\- _Zoro nie żyje._

Telefon wypadł mu z ręki i potoczył się pod stolik. Czuł się jakby ktoś zamknął w dźwiękoszczelnej  bańce. Zsunął się na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- _Sanji! Sanji! Hej!_

Nawet nie drgnął, gdy do pokoju weszła Nami i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kobieta pochyliła się i podniosła telefon z którego wciąż dobiegał podenerwowany głos Luffy'ego.

\- Luffy słyszałam... Tak, szef dzwonił... Okej. Rozumiem... Jasne, zostanę z nim. Tak, Brook czeka pod drzwiami, a Franky siedzi w samochodzie. Nic mu nie będzie. Nie musisz przyjeżdżać... Tak, tak, dobra... Nie denerwuj się tak... A i Luffy... Dopadnij ich.

Nami odłożyła telefon na stolik i usiadła obok Sanji'ego. Mężczyzna w końcu się poruszył i spojrzał na koleżankę. Jego spojrzenie było zdezorientowane, a dłonie drgały mu niespokojnie.

\- Sanji... - Nami nie miała pojęcia co chciała, co powinna powiedzieć. Zamiast tego przygarnęła blondyna do siebie. Sanji zaczął drżeć w jej objęciach i przycisnął ją bliżej do siebie.

Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientowała się, że oboje płaczą.

 

_Bzy... bzy... bzy... wyleciały... kule... trzy... bzy... bzy...bzy..._

\- _Dopadnij ich._

Luffy chowa telefon do kieszeni w płaszczu i odwraca się do stojącego ciągle obok policjanta z kozia bródką.

\- Proszę mnie informować na bieżąco. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, o każdym włosie i śladzie buta jaki tutaj znajdziecie. Prześlijcie mi też raport patologa.

Policjant kiwa jedynie głową i odchodzi w stronę stojącego radiowozu.

Luffy zdejmuje rękawiczki, rozgląda się po miejscu zbrodni, patrzy przez chwilę na czarny worek, który właśnie zamyka Chopper, a potem odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje się w stronę swojego samochodu.

Kiedy siada za kierownicą, ignorując drżące dłonie przekręca kluczyki w stacyjce i rusza w drogę zostawiając za sobą kurz i ślady gumy na asfalcie.

Jedzie w ciszy uważnie przyglądając się mijanym budynkom. W końcu parkuje samochód na peryferiach miasta w jednym z ciemnych zaułków. Zdejmuje płaszcz i czarny krawat. Sięga na tylne siedzenie po skórzaną kurtkę i sportowe buty.

Po zmianie garderoby wkłada telefon do schowka i wychodzi z samochodu.

Wsuwa ręce do kieszeni spodni i wolnym krokiem rusza przed siebie.

Mija pięć przecznic nim trafia do celu. Stoi przed kamienicą zbudowaną z brudno-czerwonej cegły. Przez ogromne okna widzi przytłumione światło więc puka do drzwi kołatką.

\- Miss Wednesday – kiwa głową, gdy drzwi otwiera mu młoda dziewczyna.

\- Słomiany, wejdź.

Luffy zamyka za sobą drzwi i rusza za dziewczyną.

\- Kawy? – pyta, kiedy wchodzą do dużej, jasnej kuchni. - Chociaż wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego

\- Nie, dzięki.

Potem siadają przy kuchennym stole i Luffy patrzy jak jego towarzyszka dolewa mleka do swojego parującego kubka.

\- Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Nim dziewczyna odpowiada w korytarzu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek telefonu.

\- Poczekaj chwilę.

Luffy zaczyna nerwowo stukać palcami o blat i wbija wzrok w puste krzesło póki do kuchni nie wraca Miss Wednesday i go nie zajmuje.

\- Odebrałam bardzo ciekawy telefon – mówi dziewczyna i zaczyna przeczesywać palcami swoje upięte w wysokiego kitka niebieskie włosy. - Domyślam się, że jesteś tutaj w sprawie swojego przyjaciela.

\- Powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz. - Luffy pochyla się do przodu i patrzy rozmówczyni prosto w oczy. - Muszę przyznać, że zaskakująco dobrze mi się z tobą współpracuje. Nie chciałbym, żeby to się zmieniło. Nie chciałbym, też żeby przypadkiem Mr. 0 dowiedział się, że ma w swojej organizacji kreta. Też byś tego nie chciała, prawda Vivi?

\- Cicho – syczy dziewczyna i wbija w niego niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- To jak? Jestem pewny, że musiałaś coś słyszeć. Ostatni kontakt z Zoro mieliśmy niecałe sześć godzin temu, a potem znaleźliśmy go w szczątkach spalonego magazynu. Musisz coś wiedzieć.

\- Być może wczoraj byli tutaj wszyscy najwyżsi rangą agenci i być może wczoraj ci agenci wspominali coś o tym, że szukają dwóch policjantów, którzy wtrącają nos w nie swoje sprawy.

\- I nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby mnie o tym powiadomić?

\- Wybacz, ale nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że znasz każdego gliniarza w tym regionie Słomku.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie.

Vivi uśmiecha się triumfująco i upija łyk letniej kawy. Luffy przeklina cicho i pyta:

\- A nie wspominali może przypadkiem, kto ma ich załatwić?

\- Możliwe.

\- W takim razie słucham.

Vivi natychmiast spoważniała i wyprostowała się na krześle.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Właściwie to jest bardzo zły pomysł. Ja ci powiem, a ty wyjdziesz na ulicę z pistoletem w dłoni.

\- Tak. Załatwię te szuje, które zabiły mojego przyjaciela. Tak, chcę zemsty. A ty możesz mi powiedzieć i będziemy mieli to z głowy, albo będę musiał czekać na informacje oficjalnymi kanałami. To twój wybór.

Vivi westchnęła cicho i oparła głowę na dłoni.

\- To nie jest... Zrozum, to są miesiące pracy wywiadowczej, jeśli pójdziesz i ich zastrzelisz wszystko weźmie w łeb. Organizacja zejdzie do podziemia i tyle będzie po naszej robocie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Kto zabił Zoro?

\- Luffy...

\- A co gdybyś była na moim miejscu?

\- Dobra. Pewnie tego pożałuję... Ten telefon był od Mr. 13 i Miss Friday, mam przekazać Mr. 0, że wykonali robotę.

\- Możesz to trochę opóźnić?

\- Maksymalnie trzydzieści minut, potem będę musiała zadzwonić i powiedzieć mu, że znajdują się siedemnastej kryjówce.

\- Dzięki.

Luffy zrywa się z krzesła i wybiegając z domu słyszy jeszcze ciche „powodzenia” dochodzące z kuchni.

Biegnie do samochodu i odjeżdża z zaułka z piskiem opon. Bierze ostry zakręt, wjeżdża na chodnik i niewiele mu brakuje by wjechał w witrynę sklepu odzieżowego.

Jego myśli gnają przed siebie, gdy próbuje obmyślić plan działania.

Hamuje ostro, a wokół unosi się zapach palonej gumy.

Bierze głęboki oddech i muska palcami zimny uchwyt niezarejestrowanego pistoletu.

\- Do diabła z tym. - Jednym ruchem zrywa z siebie kurtkę i sięga po płaszcz.

Wyciąga z jego kieszeni ciężką policyjną odznakę i waży ją w dłoni. Zaciska na niej palce i mimowolnie przypomina sobie ile znaczyła ona dla właściciela. Po chwili wahania wkłada ją z powrotem do kieszeni.

Wychodzi z samochodu i chłodne powietrze uderza go w twarz. Staje na skrzyżowaniu dwóch ulic i przez chwilę obserwuje cichą i spokojną uliczkę. Przygląda się identycznym, pomalowanym na biało domom i dachówkom w kolorze stali. Nieświadomie wwierca spojrzenie w swój cel, w krótko przystrzyżony trawnik, w dym wylatujący z komina, w światło w jednym z do połowy zasłoniętych okien.

Unosi stójkę płaszcza i idzie żwirową drużką.

Parska w myślach gorzkim śmiechem, ale stojąc przed drzwiami odsłania poły płaszcza tak, że widzi odznakę agenta federalnego przypiętą do paska.

Wpatruje się w nią przez chwilę.

Potem postanawia, że pozbyć się morderców Zoro może nie jako stróż prawa – może zrobić to jedynie jako jego przyjaciel.

Zasłania odznakę płaszczem.

Kiedy popycha drewniane drzwi czuje ciężar odznaki w kieszeni, ale wie, że nie może postąpić inaczej.

 

_Entliczek, pentliczek, urwany guziczek._

_Na kogo wypadnie, dla tego śmierć._

 

\- Nic nie wiem. - Zoro splunął krwią pod nogi napastników, kiedy otrzymał kolejny cios. Cały czas próbował uwolnić ręce z więzów, ale łańcuch był na tyle mocny, że nie miał na to szansy. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zamierzał się poddać.

\- Naprawdę, chcesz się to bawić, panie Roronoa?

\- Nawet gdybym wiedział, to i tak bym wam nie powiedział. Możecie być pewni.

Kobieta bez wahania zatopiła nóż w jego ramieniu, a Zoro naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się powstrzymać krzyk.

Był doskonale świadomy, że nie wyjdzie z tej sytuacji cały. Ba, że nie wyjdzie z niej żywy. Nie miał jednak zamiaru niczego napastnikom ułatwiać.

Czuł spokój, mimo bólu jego umysł pozostawał dziwnie jasny i mimo nieuchronnie zbliżającego się końca nie czuł strachu.

\- Długo... zajmie wam... zrozumienie, że nic... wam nie powiem? - Zoro uśmiechnął się do napastników zadziornie. - Ale zanim... zanim mnie zabijecie zdradzę wam pewną tajemnicę.

\- Hm? - Kobieta płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła ostrze z jego ramienia i mimo ciemności Zoro czuł jej zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Jest ktoś... kto zawsze mnie osłania.

Zoro nie był do końca pewien czy udało mu się to powiedzieć.

Mimo wszystko Zoro był szczęśliwy, że umiera z takim słowami na języku, kiedy ciężki łom uderzył go w czaszkę rozlewając wokół płyn mózgowy.

 

_Aaa... aaa... trupy dwa... jeden siedzi... drugi leży... nic nie będą mówiły... aaa... aaa..._

 

\- Cześć.

\- Ta... weź sobie szklankę i siadaj.

\- Um... dzięki. Masz lód... dwie kostki, dzięki. Od kiedy palisz w domu? Zawsze wychodziłeś na werandę.

\- Odkąd jakaś pieprzona organizacja, której szefem jest jakiś cichociemny psychol postanowiła sobie urządzić polowanie na mnie i zamordować mojego partnera nie jestem jakoś w nastroju na cieszenie się spokojem i ciszą, ani tym bardziej świeżym powietrzem.

\- Hm. Wybacz.

\- To nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Wiem, że nie o to ci chodziło... Ale chyba kupiłeś mi fajki?

\- Trzymaj. Czuję się jak kurier, albo co.

\- Dzięki. Chcesz?

\- Jasne. Podaj mi ogień.

\- Właściwie to gdzie ty się tak szwendałeś? Znając ciebie myślałem, że będziesz pukał do moich drzwi kiedy tylko się rozłączę.

\- Musiałem coś załatwić.

\- I pewnie nie powiesz mi co... daj poleję ci jeszcze... Coś w stylu, im mniej wiesz tym dłużej żyjesz?

\- Dzięki... Twoje gry słów nie są zabawne. One nigdy nie są _zabawne_ , ale tak, masz rację.

\- Chyba muszę ci podziękować. W imieniu swoim i tego idioty.

\- Hm?

\- No za to o czym nie możesz mi powiedzieć. Mam jednak nadzieję, że posprzątałeś po sobie. Właśnie wybieram się na urlop, wiesz ciepłe kraje i tym podobne, wyciągnięte z broszurek reklamowych bzdety, które polecił mi psycholog, tak żeby „oderwać się od tych tragicznych wydarzen” i nie wiem czy będzie mi się chciało wracać szybciej, żeby wyciągnąć twoją dupę z pierdla.

\- Nie martw się. Wszystkim się zająłem. Teraz tylko muszę dopilnować, żeby Mr. 0 uwierzył w historyjkę mojej wtyki.

\- Chyba opóźnię swój wyjazd o kilka dni.

\- Jak chcesz... masz więcej lodu?

\- Idź i sobie znajdź.

\- Dobra.

\- Hm... Luffy?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj. Gdybym był ostrożniejszy właśnie siedzielibyśmy we trójkę na piwie „U Berniego”... albo przynajmniej wy byście siedzieli, a ja bym dalej zajmował się tym czym zajmowałem się trzy miasta dalej. Powinienem zadzwonić do waszego szefa i kazać mu odebrać wam tą sprawę jak tylko zorientowałem się, że agenci Organizacji są czymś podekscytowani.

\- I sądzisz, że coś by dało?

\- Powinienem też załatwić wam ochronę i kryjówkę. I pociągnąć za kilka sznurków i załatwić wam wyjazd.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłem. I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Bo nam ufałeś. Po prostu tym razem coś poszło nie tak.

Lód zabrzęczał o dno szklanki. Histeryczny śmiech zakłócił ciszę. Pstryknęła zapalniczka i ogień błysnął rozświetlając unoszący się w pokoju dym i ciemność.

Zapalniczka zasyczała jeszcze raz i dwie wstążki dymu wzleciały ku górze.

\- Coś poszło cholernie nie tak, Sanji.

 


End file.
